A Fistful of Dollars-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Based off the classic western: Gray Fullbuster plays two rival families against each other in a town torn apart by greed, pride and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the middle next to nowhere in the old west was the small town of San Miguel. Arriving in the town was Gray Fullbuster. He traveled to many places here and there as a bounty hunter. It hardly mattered to him whether it was helping people or not capturing these criminals, as long as it provided good money.

Starting to feel hot from all the heat, Gray decided to settle in this town for today as he arrived at a well to get a drink of water. As he began to sip some water, Gray happen to notice a young girl around the age of 7 coming out of her home. He watched as the young dark-haired girl ran into the next house when he heard some shouting and grunting.

"You again? Get out! Do what I told you. Get out!"

"No!" hearing the young girl shout. "Give me back my mommy!"

"I said get out!"

Gray saw as the young girl was thrown right out of the house and saw two strangers, a dark-skinned man and a long blonde-haired man, come right out with guns. They shot at the young girl, missing as a warning shot to chase her away.

"Go on and run!" said the blonde-haired man. "Get out and never come back!"

Frightened by the two men as they fired warning shots at her, the young girl ran and cried, headed back towards her house. Gray noticed a young green-haired woman peeking through a barred window as she watched helplessly as the two men kept shooting at her daughter.

Hearing the gunshot noises, the girl's father, a black-haired man, ran out and got his daughter. But the two men were not going to let the black-haired men got off that easy.

The blonde-haired man named Zancrow, approached the father, Alzack Connell, as he pushed his daughter, Asuka, out of the way and punched Alzack. He knocked him down to the ground and began to kick him.

"Next time you keep an eye on that brat or I swear things will get really ugly," Zancrow warned him, kicking Alzack in the stomach.

As Zancrow laughed at Alzack's pain, he turned around and was surprised to notice Gray watching everything that transgressed. Zancrow gave him a menacing look and Gray ignored him as he kept drinking some water, not wanting to get himself involved or into trouble with those crooks.

Alzack took his daughter back into the house while the crooks went back to their own place as the green-haired woman, Bisca Connell, closed the shutters to the barred window.

Though it seemed like he wasn't interested, Gray was very curious of what was going on in his small town. He figured if he stuck around, maybe he might see a great opportunity to make some money. Gray took his horse as he headed straight for the town.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the film, "A Fistful of Dollars" as it is the property of director Sergio Leone and I also do not own Fairy Tail either, since it is the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter to this story, because there will be plenty more to come. If any of your are interested in seeing your favorite Fairy Tail characters mixed in with your favorite movies, let me know or send me a list and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gray then proceeded into the entrance of the small town of San Miguel. He passed right by a tree where he noticed a hang rope, which he figured they used for hanging criminals around this town.

Entering through the town, he happen to notice a young fellow cowboy who was making his leave from the town. As Gray rode on his horse as he began to approach the young cowboy, he couldn't help but notice the look of fear on his face, as if someone threatened his life.

Stopping his horse, Gray started to wonder what was eating him and if this had something to do with those crooks that were messing with that young girl and her father earlier. When the young cowboy passed right by him, he saw a sign on his back that read, "Adios Amigo."

Gray began to wonder if this young cowboy was scared away from the town. Now that he thought about it, he hardly seeing people towards the entrance to town. There was nobody at all. He figured someone would be there to greet him or something.

Proceeding on, Gray heard a bell ringing as he entered the town and was approached by a young tanned-skin blonde-haired guy, who came up to speak to him.

"Welcome to San Miguel, stranger," spoke the young man. "My name is Sho and I happen to be the bell ringer."

Gray looked at the young guy from the way he was dressed from the rags and how his eyes looked. If he didn't know anybody, Gray would assume this guy had crazy written over his face. He started to wonder if the condition the town was in really that bad.

As he continued to town on his horse, Sho continued talking. "So why are you here? You here to get rich or something? Well, if that's the case, then you've come to the right place, if you use your head. And that's because everybody here has become very rich, or else they are dead. Is there anything you like to buy? Like guns or liquor? Wait, let me guess… you don't buy, you sell. You sell lead in exchange for gold. You will get rich here or you'll be killed."

Gray simply ignored Sho and when Sho figured he wasn't much of talker, he finally left him alone. Arriving in the center of town, Gray happened to notice most of the citizens were hiding in their houses as they peeked out the window, noticing him. Gray saw they had that look on their faces that said, "You shouldn't be here."

As he began to look for the inn in the town, a couple of guys happen to notice Gray and shouted, "You there! Just what do you think you're doing on this side of the town?"

Gray stopped his horse and turned around to look at the guys grinning and laughing at him. He could tell these guys mean trouble and the last thing he wanted was to get involved in their trouble. But if these guys want trouble, he figured he might as well oblige them.


End file.
